disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Doom
Judge Doom was the main antagonist of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Character Judge Doom is the much-feared Judge of Toontown. Despite presiding over a city of Toons (in actuality, he is a Toon), Doom is totally without mirth and passes capital punishment on Toons who break the law, placing them in a chemical vat of turpentine, acetone and benzene (oil, paint thinner, and film dissolver) which he dubs "The Dip". This concoction will dissolve Toons and is the only way of actually killing a Toon. The Judge employs Toon henchmen (the "Toon Patrol") to assist him in hunting down Roger for the murder of Marvin Acme. When the film first introduces Judge Doom, Lt. Santino confides to Eddie Valiant that Doom bought the election in order to be elected a judge. Later, at the Terminal Bar, Doom uses the "Shave and a Haircut" trick to lure Roger out, then prepares to execute him. After a brief scuffle inside the bar, the Judge orders the weasels to capture Roger and Eddie Valiant. Roger realizes he's in trouble with Doom after him, and begs Eddie to hide him. When Eddie learns that studio head R.K. Maroon is connected to the plot to frame Roger, Eddie interrogates him, but Maroon pleads that he is "a dead man" if he confesses. Just as Maroon is about to spill everything, he is killed by an unseen gunman who nearly shoots Eddie as well. Upon chasing the killer to Toontown, Eddie catches Jessica Rabbit, thinking she's the murderer, but Jessica reveals that Judge Doom was the one who killed Acme and Maroon. At the film's climax, Doom traps Eddie, Jessica, and Roger in the Acme Factory to explain his scheme: Erase Toontown from the map using a giant, mobile vat of dip linked to a high-pressure water cannon, and then build a freeway over it. Doom then plans to retire from being a judge and control all the profits from the new road system owned by him. Doom also reveals that he is the sole stockholder of Cloverleaf Industries, and explains that he bought the "red car" (the Pacific Electric Railway) for the sole purpose of putting it out of commission leaving people no choice other than to use the new freeway for travel. He then orders Jessica and Roger Rabbit to be tied up and raised into the air via skyhook to be sprayed by the dip cannon. Valiant distracts the weasels using hilarious antics (partly while singing The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down to the accompaniment of an orchestrion-like instrument playing the tune) to make them literally laugh themselves to death, then attempts to rescue Roger and Jessica when he is interrupted by Doom. The two men then square off, dueling with various ACME props, including a singing sword, a massive magnet and a wooden mallet that shoots a spring powered boxing glove. During the fight, Judge Doom is run over by a steamroller, but does not die as expected. As the steamroller crushes him, Doom's body is flattened into a flimsy paper-thin shape, revealing himself to be a Toon wearing an assortment of fake, but live props such as fake eyeballs, false teeth and a rubber mask in order to disguise his Toon body. After he reinflates with an oxygen tank, he shows his red toon eyes and talks in a high squeaky voice, and Eddie recognizes Doom as the bank robber from Toontown long ago who murdered his brother, Teddy Valiant, thus triggering his hatred towards Toons and explaining how Doom managed to buy the judicial election and the trolley car company. Being a Toon, Doom turns out to be capable of sprouting an anvil and an extendable buzzsaw from his hand, with which he attempts to kill Eddie. In the end, Eddie proves to be too clever, using his own dip concoction to dissolve him, leaving behind his human disguise. Doom melts and burns away screaming before he dies. A crowd of various Toons then surround his burned empty suit in a middle of the puddle of yellow paint and melted face mask with it's cheks painted in red (his eyes must be painted in red while the rest of him is with yellow paint) was and wonder what kind of Toon he was. It hasn't been revealed what type of Toon he was, or if he was one specific type of Toon at all, but the Toons seem to agree that they don't need to know, and decide to live happily ever after when the will of Marvin Acme suddenly appears in Roger's possession, granting full ownership to the citizens of Toontown. Graphic novel version In the graphic novel Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom, it is explained that Doom was originally a Toon named Baron von Rotten, who took up the role of playing the antagonist in movies, until an accident in which Von Rotten suffers a concussion, and awakens believing he is a real villain. Von Rotten thus begins his crime career, robbing the First National Bank of Toontown, then killing Theodore 'Teddy' Valiant by dropping a piano on his head, and spreading the stolen money all over the town in order to buy the election for Judge of Toontown, assuming the new name of Judge Doom. Powers and abilities In his human guise, Doom uses his skull-headed swordstick and ACME products to fight Valiant. While in his toon form, he has evil red eyes and a squeaky voice, and is able to produce an arsenal of tools from his body which he can employ as weapons, including a buzzsaw and an anvil. He uses springs in his feet to jump far distances, and (like most toons) can survive anything but his own dip, which dissolves him to his death. Trivia *Doom is one of four male villains to shapeshift into a second form, the others being Jafar, Oogie Boogie, and Turbo. He is also technically the first male villain to shapeshift, although some would argue that his Toon-Form already existed, making Oogie and Jafar the only male shapeshifters. The same deal goes with Turbo. *In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Judge Doom is the hunter who killed Bambi's mother. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Men Category:Shapeshifters Category:1980s introductions Category:Killers Category:Live-Action Category:Touchstone Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Crime Bosses Category:Kidnappers Category:Murderers Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Roger Rabbit Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Complete Monsters Category:Insane characters Category:Classics Category:Villains who faked their death Category:Hidious Villains Category:Family Destroyers Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:World Rulers Category:Sadists Category:Always evil Category:True Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Comical Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Deceased Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Males Category:Child Murderers Category:Main antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Roger rabbit true villain Category:Roger rabbit true villains